I am the God of the New World
by mvbin13
Summary: I hate summaries, so read, review, and check out my profile for a pole for another story, thanks.


**I'm back with a cross-over! Death Note and AatC Come together! I like to dedicate my stories to people. so this one is Dedicated to AndAllThatGoodStuff for inspiring me to write stories. Thanks so much.**

**All the chapters are Title based on the Japanesse series, Death Note. I am following a main line for the story as Death note, but im chipmunkin it and spinning the story a bit.**

**So plese enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or The Chipmunks/Chippettes. Other than Dave,Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Miss Miller,Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor, Ryuk, and Rem, I do not own any characters in this story, all others are made up for this story.**

Chapter 1: I was Bored.

The dark realm that surrounded Ryuk, know as the realm of the Shinigamis, was bleek, and lifeless. Ryuk had nothing to do, the Shinigami were becoming less and less important in the world now. Near where Ryuk sat and looked across the realm, the other Shinigami were gambling, with a skulls.

"Two skulls on their sides?"

"Haha. I win. Don't hate me now"

"Hey Ryuk, You want in? You should play with us every now and then.

"Nah I'm alright."

----------To the Human Realm, With Simon.-------------

_"and that is how the theory Evolution was deveopled." _the teacher droned on, while Simon sat in his desk, bored, as he already learned everything they were said to be "teaching" them.

"Simon. Could you read the paragraph on page 363 on how the theory was used to as a baseline to define the creation of man?"

Simon look up and nodded to the teacher as he grabbed his book and stood.

"The Theory of Evolution helped define that it would have been possible for the homo-sapian or human, possibly developed over millions of years to to become superior in their enviorment and to allow them to dominate over all other mammals, with larger cranium sizes and adaptations that allowed the creation of tools, weapons and greater access to food." Simon said clearly aloud to the class.

"Perfect Simon. I would expect nothing less from you." Simon sat down and ajusted his glasses with no expression on his face. _This is so boring. _

Suddenly, outside the window, a notebook started to fall from the sky. Simon happened to notice it, as it hit the grass outside the classroom.

Simon's mouth opened slightly at the sight of this. It seemed obsurd that a notebook would be falling from the middle of nowhere.

The class bell rang, and the class stood to get out of the class and go home. After getting his stuff from his locker, he headed to the point where he saw the notebook had fallen.

He picked it up and read the bold title on the front of the notebook.

_Death Note_......

it read clearly.

_A notebook, of death?_

Simon opened the notebook and read the first page.

_The Death note. How to use it._

_1. The human whose name is written in the Death note.... shall die._

Simon closed the book and laughed lightly.

_Writing about death? How juviniele._

_Who would joke about death? _

Simon set the notebook down and started to walk away, when he suddenly turned back.

He turned around and walked slowly back up to the notebook and picked it up.

As he headed home he kept thinking.

_Honestly, what is wrong with me for even picking up this joke book. My mind must be warped as well._

When Simon got home, he went to his room and closed the door. He turned off the light and walked to his desk, where he turned on a desk lamp. He sat down and read the rules.

_"...this note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their minds when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name, will not be affected. _

_If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen._

_If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack._

_After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._

"They've sure thought this out carefully, even for a joke." Simon said as he walked to his bed, and flopped onto his back and stared at his ceiling.

Simon then jumped up and rushed to his desk, flipped the notebook open and swiftly grabbed a pen. After 2 seconds, he had this done.

He turned on the TV and turned to the news channel as a criminal was holding hostages in a school in his area.

The police identified the man as Micael Dareus.

His mugshot was also displayed on the screen.

Simon wrote his name onto the top of the page.

_Michael Dareus._

The clock read 6:25 and 4 seconds. 4 seconds after he wrote his name.

He watched the TV with great intent as they started to end the interview with the street reporter.

_6:25:07_

"We cannot tell what is going on currently in the school, but we will update you when we gain more information."

"Thanks for the street report Ray. I'm just concerned about the safety of the hostages."

"Yes. I am just hoping for a quick solution to this delema."

_6:25:40_

_Nothing happened... Of course nothing happened, what a joke._

_6:25:45_

As Simon was about to turn off his TV, the reporter in the studio suddleny yelled out.  
"Wait, there seems to be some action at the school."

"The Hostages are coming out, they all seem unharmed, police are now rushing into the building to aresst the criminal."

"What? Yes! We have word, the culprit is dead. The police are claiming to _not_ shot him."

"The hostages are saying that he just collapsed suddenly."

_What?! A...a heart attack? That's not... that's not fucking possible! This has to be a coincedence!_

Simon was saying to himself in disbelief.

_If this is real, It will need one more test._

Dave yelled up to Simon's room.

"Simon it's almost 6:30! Don't you have your prep course to go to tonight?"

"Yes Dave, I'm getting ready now."

Simon said as he got his shoes on and grabbed his coat as he went to go to his prep course for the National tests.

As he was walking home the next night, he saw a biker gang, approach a teenage girl on the street as he walked into a convience store.

"Hey sexy lady! Want to come with us? My name is Vadim Charles. But you can call me Vadim for short."

The leader of the game said as they got off their bikes, and the other three restrained the girl against one of the bikes. "Take her clothes off! Oh, or can i?" 

He grabbed her legs, and unclapsed her belt and started to work on getting her pants off. She fought him against taking her clothes off.

Simon picked up a magizine and hid the Death note in it, as he wrote his name down, but this time he wrote a cause of death along with his name.

_Vadim Charles - death by accident._

_Let's see you work now, "death note"._

The girl broke free and ran across the street.

Vadim hopped on his bike and rode after her.

Just then, he was hit by a Semi. The girl jumped to the curb.

Simon was filled with shock.

_Uh... this... proves it! The Death Note... is real!_

His friends were yelling after he was hit. "That Dumbass! He drove right in front of it! What was he fucking thinking?!"

---------------Back to the Shinigami Realm--------------------

"It's been 5 days now. 'Bout time i got going. Ryuk said aloud.

The other Shinigami around him laughed.

"Where are you going Ryuk? No matter where you go, its all wasteland."

A Shinigami replied with a laugh.

"I dropped my Death Note." Ryuk said.

"Oh, you've done it now, Ryuk!"

"Hey Ryuk, weren't carrying two Death notes around behind the old mans back?"

"Yea, did you lose both?

"Do you even know where you dropped it?"

"Yes."

"The Human World."

The other Shinigami went silent.

Ryuk spread his wings as he approached the portal to the human world, souls rushing from the portal as humans died.

His wings fully spread, Ryuk fell from the Shinigami's world, into the Human world. He went in search of who had picked up his Death note, dropped into this world.

-----------Back to Simon, In the Human World as well now---------------------------

"Simon, you're home early!"

"Yes Dave, I'm home." Simon said

Dave was anticipating Simons National test results.

"Huh? Oh you want to see the results for the practice exam?."

"Yes!"

Simon opened his backpack and pulled out the exam and handed it to Dave.

"You placed first again! Good work, Simon!"

"Yea I guess so."

"I'll be upstairs studying so don't bother me for the rest of the night."

Simon locked his door and walked to his desk, and pulled out the Death Note from one of the drawers.

He opened it and looked at the dozens of criminals names he had written into the notebook and chuckled slightly, delighted at the sight he saw.

He had written so many names in his notebook, and he was glad he had done so.

He was glad that he could have the house all to himself besides

Dave, who normally left him alone.

Alvin and Theodore had been spending the night at the Chipettes house for so many nights.

They both were dating two of the chipettes while Simon was dating the third of the chipettes.

Simon and his girlfriend had talked so frequently, and Simon wasn't going to change his scheduel as he was preparing for the National Exams, that was why he too wasn't spending time with his girlfriend at their house.

He wish he could spend more time with his girlfriend, but he couldn't risk his test scores, and his girlfriend reluctantly agreed, as long as he promised to spend alot more time with her after the test.

He kept glancing at the pages, laughing.

Suddenly, he was greeted by a voice in his room.

"You seem to like the Death Note." The voice said.

Simon spun around in total fear, to see the Shinigami, Ryuk sitting on his bed.

He yelled and fell onto the ground out of his desk chair.

"Why are you suprised, Simon? I am the Shinigami that dropped that Death Note."

"And by the way you were acting only moments ago, shows you must know that its not just _any_ notebook.

"So... a Shinigami?

"I've been expecting to see you, Ryuk."

"Is that so? Simon Seville." Ryuk said, a slight amount of sarcasim and suprise in his voice

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**How was it? I know i know, its really really close related to Death Note, but trust me, its because the first part of the Story needs to be there so i can build off of it. The first episode reveals so much info, rewriting it would take so long! Not only that but i need to write this from the Japanesse versions of the Show. Well Read, Review Subscribe, View my profile, vote on my poll, and eat some cheese. And don't forget to check back for a new chapter soon! Thanks. Signing off. **

**~mvbin13**


End file.
